With the proliferation of digital cameras and mobile devices with digital cameras, people today have more digital content than ever before. As such, the need for tools for presenting and viewing this digital content has never been greater. Unfortunately, many of the tools today require users to manually organize their content. Also, many of these editing tools require users to manually select their content for editing and to manually edit their content. Because of this manual approach, most digital content simply resides in vast digital media libraries waiting for the rare occasion that they can be manually discovered, and in even rarer occasions, painstakingly edited to be part of composite presentations.